Behind brown eyes
by moonlightpack
Summary: "How can I marry him? Are you on drugs Mom?" - Meet Leah. The one and only reject of the Quileute pack that happens to have her non-existent love life turned up side down because of a bloody stupid prophecy made before she was even born!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Never in my wildest dreams have I thought that something like this could happen to me. Despite all the warnings from the Elders I think I was still a bit skeptic about certain stories told around the bone fire during the nights of full moon._

_When I was younger I used to run through the forest imagining how it would be like to be part of that magic that surrounded us, to be capable to communicate with the spirits_ of_ our ancestors._

_Taha Aki was certainly my favorite of them all. The bravest one and the first to become a shape-shifter, a werewolf as some people would call it._

_I've always believed that the best thing would be the increased speed. I've always loved to run. It's something that makes my mind drift into space and away from all sorts of trouble in the world. Well, at least for a brief time anyway…_

_Sadly, a couple of years later, I would know for sure how they felt because I became one of them. Most people would think of that as a gift from the spirits. Well, to tell you all the truth, at first I thought it was kind of a curse!_

_Everything in my life began to deteriorate from the moment the mutant gene triggered among our tribe._

_First, Sam began to change and avoided me. Only a year later I would understand why on earth he did that. Later on he imprinted on my best friend (not to mention cousin) and I was truly devastated._

_I did not wanted to talk to anyone and used to spent most of my days alone in the woods while thinking about how much I hated Sam and wanted some sort of revenge on him and his precious Emily for breaking my heart._

_Of course no one understood my behavior and no one ever would. Only those who suffered a huge disappointment like mine could be able to understand._

_I loved that man more than my own life and it never occurred to me that one day he would leave me for someone else._

_My brother used to tell me at that time how annoying I was; being a werewolf does not gives you much privacy and we could easily read each others thoughts from miles away. I guess I was kind of a brat; making my pack brothers see and live with my misery all day long; specially Sam who had created that mess in the first place._

_To tell you all the truth I've never believed in that crap of imprinting; as far as I was concerned it was just an excuse he had made-up in order to make me fell a little bit better. Guess what? It didn't worked at all!_

_But then it started to happen to the others as well. Jared and Quil were the first ones, followed closely by Paul. God! I thought that it would never end!_

_However, I never got worried about myself. I knew that my heart was torn for good and that I would never let another man get this close to me again. And what was the point anyway right?_

_That was until now. Until I saw him for the very first time although I have known him all my life._

* * *

**Author's note:**

First of all, welcome. I'm really glad that you decided to give this fic a try and I thank you for that.

Secondly, this is a** REPOST** of one of my stories. I must warn you that although it's a repost it's still a work in progress and I tend to change the plot every chance I get. ;)

Suggestions and comments are more than encouraged.

Also, I do not own any of the characters that you will recognize in this fic. They belong to SM only. However, I do own some that will appear in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 1 Of a bone fire

**Chapter. 1 Of a bone fire**

As I walked towards the woods I noticed Billy Black talking to my mom through my peripheral vision.  
Sadly, because of his pathetic excuse for a son I wasn't capable to hear it clearly what they were saying. Jacob had dropped something on his bare foot and was cursing loudly about being the only one who does his chores around the rez.  
I was more than aware that when two members of our council met daily and at the same hour something was definitely up.  
Billy noticed that I was staring at them and motioned for me to come closer. As I approached both I couldn't help the scowl on my face as my mother scrutinized my choice for clothing this morning. Can't really blame her. I mean, I'm a complete mess but I'm comfortable about it.

"Where are you heading Leah?"

"No where in particular Billy. Just hanging around. Why do you ask old man?"

I asked shooting him a curious look. I have always liked him. Since the death of my father he became very protective over Seth and I.

Billy kept visiting us often and made sure that we were all ok. Meanwhile, my mom had taken my dad's old place at the Elders' council and seemed pretty much involved in the matters of the tribe.

Actually, to tell you the truth I was quite glad since she stopped tormenting me with all those questions about when I would try to make something of myself or be more mature.

"Well, don't get too far Lee. Have you forgot about tonight?"

He asked while a smiled spread across his aged face and I reluctant realized what he meant. Since I became a werewolf I've stopped enjoying those reunions. They reminded me of good days and those were gone from my life.

"Yeah, the bone fire, I'll be there. Don't worry about it!"

I said turning around abruptaly before they could drag me into an excited conversation about the preparations for the incoming feast.

Sadly, I wasn't fast enough to avoid my mothers' eyes as she began to speak in a sweat tone in front of Billy. Please! I knew perfectly well that every time she used that tone it meant an unspoken threat. I sighed heavily awaiting for her to finish and leave me the hell alone.

"Leah, you will be there. Do you understand me, my dear? Or I will ask Sam to help me in the matter."

I gritted my teeth with that response. Of course she would ask dear Sam to help her. He's the Alpha and when he says something to us, well, too bad we didn't want to do it because he's the law around here and especially around our pack. Bloody stupid Alpha command!

I shifted my gaze towards the woods once again trying to control my anger. That was when I noticed Jacob staring at us, a wide grin spread across his goofy face. God! That freak certainly gets on my nerves! I had to control the urge to smash his head on the floor right in front his dad.

Did I mention that after Paul I was entitled as the second bad tempered wolf in the pack? He obviously heard our parents' interaction and how I had a tendency to run away from events like those according to my mother.

"Fine, mother. But do me a favor as well and ask him if he could jump off a cliff when he's done helping you?"

Her eyes widened in anger and I knew I had crossed the line again.  
Insult our leader was not something you could easily get away with. But I was the only one Sam could not manage to confront directly; I guess you could say he felt sorry for me.

Jacob simply stared at me, as did his father. I knew he hated me as much as I hated him, but the sorrow in Billy's eyes was too much to bear. I could not face him properly.

I ran away from them as fast as I could and transformed myself into a wolf. Suddenly all my worries were gone and I felt free again.

_"That wasn't nice Leah."_

I heard the irritating voice of a certain Jacob Black in my head. He was chasing me and I could hear his paws hitting the ground harder and harder to keep pace with me.

I never understood his choice for not becoming the Alpha. He's the heir of Ephraim Black, the last great warrior and chief of our tribe, he was supposed to lead us but when he met that girl everything changed.

Bella Swan, she's the reason for our existence, the reason for the vampires to stay in the Olympic Peninsula, the leeches love her or at least one of them love and the rest wouldn't leave him behind.

They call themselves not as a coven but a real family. I snorted at that thought. Family, they don't even know the concept of a family was in the first place! First of all, you need to be alive and breathing to begin a family. They killed hundreds of innocent people to continue in their way of life; stones untouched by time.

She became one of them eventually but Jacob never got over her. They even had a freaky daughter (half human and half vampire); to tell you the truth she scared the shit out of me!

Of course being the daughter of Edward she would inherit some of her father's talent. She's capable to project images on your head as a way to speak. Nevertheless Jacob adores the kid and because of that we, the werewolves, never laid hands on her, we knew it would hurt him terrible. She's part Bella after all; part of something that Jacob absolutely loves.

_"Why don't you just go fetch a bone Jacob? Just leave me alone!"_

I snarled at him while speeding up and heading towards the clearing that was located a few miles away near First Beach. That's my favorite place, the place where I can calm down and reevaluate my options or actions if needed.

_"And why do you always have to be such a bitch, Leah?"_

He shot back at me and I came to a halt. My teeth gritted as I turned around to face the gigantic brown wolf standing behind me. He bended his head down and met my eyes. His eyes flashed dangerously at me as if daring to respond. He was second in command and I could never defy him unless Sam told me to.

_"What do you want Jacob? I know that you hate me as much as I hate you. I can feel it. So let's just spare some time and get this over with, please?"_

He looked shocked at my reaction. Maybe he was waiting for me to start a huge brawl with him.  
I knew I wanted but the consequences made me think twice since I would have to deal with Sam, my mother and not to mention Billy Black at the same time. Saved by the bell Jake!

_"Leah, I do not hate you… I mean, not as much as the rest of the guys anyway!"_

He said laughing a bit and that got me off guard. He stepped closer while his rear hit the ground. He bent his enormous brown head in order to face me while I eyed him suspiciously.

_"You know that the bone fire is a really important tradition and Sam wants the whole pack there. We are only strong when we are together and you know that!"_

I kept in silence still waiting for the rest of his monologue to end. To tell you all the truth I never really hated Jacob that much. In fact, deep inside, I secretly wished for him to take his rightful place as the Alpha so I could beat the crap out of Sam without interference.

_"Black, I'm well aware of my duties so just drop it, ok? I'm going to be there before little Sam grounds me for eternity…"_

A loud laugh echoed in my mind while I rolled my eyes in annoyance at him.

_"Don't let him hear you thought. Anyway, I have to go. We will have some visitors for the bone fire and I must introduce them to the tribe."_

At this tiny piece of information my head spun towards him while he stood up ready to leave the track.

_"What visitors? Why? It's been ages since someone from outside came for the bone fire!"_

I said out loud before his razor teeth began to show in what must have been an attempt of smile, well, at least for a wolf.

_"Yeah, that's what your mom's being trying to tell you earlier but I guess it's hard to think clearly with a couple of neurons right?"_

I gave him on of my famous death looks before shouting at him for the second or third time of the day, I really wasn't sure.

_"SHUT UP, BLACK! I HOPE THE DOG CATCHER GETS YOU ON YOUR WAY HOME!"_

At this point he was laughing hysterically while running in the opposite direction. My hazel eyes caught a glimpse of his furry brown tail past through the wide old trees that surrounded us.

I guess it was time for me to go home as well. Shit.

* * *

"Leah, can I have a word with you?"

I turned my head slowly to face the owner of the irritating voice that disrupted my peace. The man I've once loved, the one and only Sam Uley.

He was standing right behind me; his dark eyes showing nothing but annoyance towards me. Oh boy, I could tell he wasn't happy. Guess mom really decided to talk with him after all.

I shut my book loudly making a huge scene when I let it fall on the wooden table that filled half of our tiny kitchen. He stood there motionless as I stood up to face him properly.

"If you must… go ahead Sam…"

"Your mother is worried that you will not attend our feast tonight. Are you really planning not to go?"

How I wished I could punch him hard in the face right now. My hands began to tremble as I tried really hard not to loose my temper and do something stupid that I would definitely regret it later.

"Of course not Sam, how could I? Especially when you are capable to locate us in a blink of an eye and force us to come back with your Alpha command? It's insane to think something like that in the first place isn't it?"

I asked through gritted teeth while he sighed heavily. I was the only one who could get on his nerves easily. I had to hide a smile that was beginning to form on my lips at that thought.

"Leah…"

He pleaded before taking a seat; his frame too big to fit properly in the tiny chair. It's been ages since I last saw Sam so distressed. He seemed confused, angry, but most of all worried about something. Even though we aren't a couple for quite a long time I can still know when he\s trying to hide something important from me.

"What the hell is going on Sam?"

He kept staring at me. I believe he was trying to choose his words carefully, I guess. I rolled my hazel eyes in annoyance at him before asking.

"Is that going to take all day? Because I'm really tired since you decided to make us patrol during the nights so you could stay with my dear cousin at your cozy little home…"

If a stare could kill, well, let's just say I would probably be dead already. Sam was known for being the most controlled wolf in our pack. However, for the very first time in my life I was afraid of him. Afraid of what he could do as he came closer and closer to me and grabbed my bare shoulders with his strong hands.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU WILL DO IT AS I SAY IT! AND YOU WILL GO TO THE BONE FIRE DO YOU HEAR ME? OTHERWISE I WILL NOT BE SO MERCIFUL WITH YOU THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO CHALLENGE MY AUTHORITY."

"Let go off me Sam. You're hurting my arm."

I said in a deadly whisper while staring intently at him. It was like he realized what he was doing and immediately took a few steps back in order to get a safe distance between us.

His breathing was uneven as I took a glance at my arm. Apparently no harm was done.

"Leah, I know you hate me and you have every right to do it so. But don't use that as an excuse to punish the pack as well. They've never done anything to you!"

He declares with sorrow in his eyes and I decide to keep my mouth shut for the first time. I wasn't that crazy to push my luck again with him on the same day.

I knew that deep in my heart I still liked him; I still cared and craved for him even if I didn't want to admit it.

And knowing that feeling only made me feel even worse and hate myself for being so stupid to let that happen. I should have done like Jacob. I should have the guts to run away from this place when I could, however, I would not return like he did. I would run free doing what I want and most importantly what I needed.

I was so absorbed with memories from the past that I didn't realized when he took a step closer and retrieved something from the pocket of his old jeans.

He gently placed on the wooden table as I bended my head to face it. It was an old picture tribe. I recognized my young father among several other faces that stood in a line looking back at us. I didn't know anyone else besides dad. Why is he showing this to me?

"What is that? Who are these people?"

I asked him taking a closer look at the picture. Sam continued to stare at me for a couple of minutes before saying:

"That picture was taken a few decades ago as you can tell."

He said as a matter of fact while I tried to locate the name of the place where they stood. There was nothing written on the picture, no date or place.

"I recognize dad here. But who are these people? I thought that my father has lived his entire life with the Quilleutes!"

Sam smiled at me for a brief moment. Somehow I guess that he has made that same question to someone else before.

"Yes and no. It was common during those days to send a warrior to live among another tribe for a few months, something like an exchange program. Your father has lived his entire life in our tribe indeed, however, that one in the picture is not your father, Leah. It is your grandfather. The resemblance is remarkable isn't it?"

All I could say was that I was speechless. I have never seen a picture of my grandfather. My mother used to tell us that our father looked a lot like my grandfather but I never thought that they could be so identical!

Realization hit hard as I spoke.

"They are the visitors for the bone fire right?"

He simply nodded at my response and walked towards the entrance of the house. I had so many questions to ask him.

But I knew Sam would not answer them immediately, he wanted me to come to the bone fire and he gave me the perfect excuse for it, despite his demand for my presence.

Once the door shut I've turned around to face the picture of the old warriors again. The face of my grandfather kept staring back at me.


End file.
